The Ring
by mustangs
Summary: "She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled."


_AN: Writer's prompt. Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
>That quote belongs to Jenna Anne: JennaAnne01 Tumblr<em>

* * *

><p>She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled. Quinn Fabray was finally going to do it. After all of these years of fighting, making up, and sweet lady kisses she was finally going to propose to the woman she loved; Rachel Berry.<p>

Knowing her in high school you would have never thought she would do that. She hated Rachel. Rachel ruined everything, all the wrongdoings in her life were because of Rachel, nothing more.

Everything changed that one night when Rachel found Quinn a broken heap on the floor of the bathroom, slowly cracking. It took two minutes to become friends, two weeks to become best friends, and two years to become lovers. Rachel liked to joke that two was their lucky number and that they definately needed to get married on February second. Quinn would always laugh and go along with it, feeling smug at the fact that she still didn't suspect a thing.

Finn was the most surprised. They came out during their senior year, proudly parading around the school holding hands and wearing matching shirts.

"Gay for Fabray!"

It became a daily thing for kids to shout. They both thought it would be worse, but the only bad thing about being out were the pigs that whistled and clapped when they kissed. Otherwise... it was so much better than when Kurt did it. They both felt bad about that, but also lucky.

"Did I make you two gay?" Finn had approached them one week during Glee club, looking everywhere but them. The two girls looked puzzled for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Of course not." Quinn snorted.

"Now I know that since you dated the both of us that this would be an appropriate question to ask, and I will answer, but I can't help but feel rather amused." Rachel had laced her fingers with Quinn's, barely remembering the boy was there.

The ring was tiny, just like Rachel. She still harboured ill feelings about calling Rachel manhands and whatnot, but the brunette had assured her that it was okay, that they were both past that.

Her walking pace increased as she got closer to their apartment. Quinn felt her heart speed up and her tummy get butterflies; she started to wonder if she would be able to do it at all.

With shaking hands she reached in her pocket for her keys, but she was instead surprised when Rachel opened the door. Rachel had been looking down, but as soon as she looked up identical smiles blossomed on their faces.

"Hi." Rachel breathed.

"Hi." Quinn bit her lip nervously. "Can we talk?" Rachel's smile faltered for a moment before she nodded, leading her girlfriend into the living room. As Quinn sat down Rachel sat across from her, keeping a smile on her face, though Quinn could see the worry form in her eyes.

"So, what did you want to converse about?" If it was possible, Rachel seemed to shrink smaller as Quinn sighed and stood up. She braced herself for the heartbreak that was sure to come; get real. This was Quinn Fabray we're talking about, she'd never fall for a girl like yo-

"I love you." Rachel looked over at where Quinn was now standing; next to her. With a shaky breath Quinn dropped onto one knee. Rachel's breathing froze.

"I love you." She repeated, voice stronger. "I've learned that there are different types of love, new love, friend love, love out of respect, in love, selfless love, parental love, and I have developed a love for you. I imagine ten years from now if I were to be with you, I would have a pure and sincere love for you. I would be in love with you. That doesn't change the fact that I love who you are now; I love all that makes you beautiful, I love you." She could see the tears forming in her eyes as she smiled wider. Quinn hadn't gained any points for looking up that quote online, but she felt that it was appropriate for their situation.

She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?


End file.
